Dare you to love
by iloveme5895
Summary: One-shot, DerekxScott in the future, Dared to not fight while being locked into a room. Rated M for a reason.


This is a random DerekxScott one shot I wrote in between writing my other teen wolf story. Since I'm having some writers block there, I decided to start off writing a little lemon between these two. And before I knew it I had this lol. Throw a random plot to it, and it's a story…. a sexy one. Muah ha ha! My inner fan-girl is extremely happy. : ) Inspired by Nikki Flores' song Dare you to love. I suggest listening to it at least once. Amazing song : ) (all her music is Amazing in my opinion)

Dare you to love

"Sometimes you're in the dark. Sometimes it gets too hot. Sometimes you wanna give up or give in to it all. Don't let go of your spark. It makes you who you are. Just being you is enough. And dare you to love. Let the fire ignite. Put out the darkness with your light. And dare you to love. Now it's the time, to open your heart to what's inside. Dare you to love." - Nikki Flores

Summary: It started with a dare from the pack. The feelings and wants the two of them choose to ignore will finally be brought to the surface. M rated for a reason. Gay interactions! Don't like, don't read it.

Scott and Derek looked at each other from opposite sides of the room. Scott and Derek got dared to stay in a room and not argue. At the time both wolves laughed the dare off saying they could do it. They didn't have the slightest clue that the rest of the pack had a plan up their sleeves. Unfortunately for them, they were shoved into the room and told no arguing until someone opened the door.

To these two wolves that meant no talking. Derek sat on one end of the room, while Scott sat on the other end. Neither of them seemed to acknowledge the other. Scott was mad at Derek for in his mind being the reason why he and Alison broke up recently, and Derek was mad at Scott for thinking that he was the reason the two teenagers broke up.

The tension in the room was so thick a knife could have difficulty cutting through it. They both seemed to ignore the feelings. There was something else in the air too. After all these years, the two of them learned to ignore that feeling they would have. It was an unspoken rule, if you ignore it so will I kind of mentality.

Scott swallowed loudly as he was starting to get nervous. It was just another side effect to those feelings that would arise that both of them choose to ignore. Derek could smell it in the air but chose to look out the window. He knew that smell well when it came to Scott. He told himself never to act upon it.

Minutes passed, and the tension seemed to get thicker. Scott rubbed his legs together liking the friction it gave him. Derek looked over and watched it for a moment and licked his lips.

As thought Scott suddenly knew what he was doing, he stopped and looked towards Derek. Did he notice?

Derek's eyes met Scott's. They started at each other for a long minute before Scott looked away. No matter how much he hated it, he was always submissive when it came to Derek. There was a secret part of him-self that actually liked it. He would never admit to it to anyone, but it was still there. There secret want for Derek to dominate him.

Derek looked back at the window already smelling Scott's want. Sometimes Derek wanted to know how it would feel to touch the younger male; to be able to hold him the way that Derek knew Scott wanted to be but was too afraid to admit. Derek would act like Scott didn't affect him, but anyone that got close enough to Derek could easily see his love for the younger wolf. Derek wasn't one to show emotions, but when it came to Scott he always found himself showing more and more of himself to the wolf.

More time passed, this time Scott started to chew on his finger nails. Derek could hear the noise as though he was right there. "Scott please that's annoying." Scott growled ready to make a comeback, but remembered the dare. He huffed and put his hand down to his side. "Are you going to ignore me any longer?"

Scott turned his head to Derek and sighed, "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you still mad at me, it's been three months." Derek asked referring back to the one person that Derek envied, Alison. She was the whole reason for Scott's existence; the reason why Scott held on by him-self for such a long time. His love for that girl was a ticking time bomb from the start.

Scott huffed, "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Oh try me; you're not the only person to date one of the Argents." Derek said back as he referred to his x-girl friend, Kate. Now Kate was also a reason why Derek didn't want Scott with that Alison girl. Kate and Alison both came from the same family, and that family just happens to be hunters. They are biologically trained for killing supernatural creatures. The Argents were famous for killing and taking out huge numbers of werewolves.

Scott sighed, "What do you want from me Derek? I tried to follow your stupid commands. If it wasn't for you-"

"If it wasn't for me you would be dead a long time ago." Derek said back. "So I'll ask you again. Why do you really hate me?" Derek wanted this to be over with and the two of them to come out of this stupid room somehow. He already knew that the pack wouldn't let the pair out without them settling their problems.

Scott looked down to the floor ashamed. He knew, he knew deep down why he knew it was Derek's fault for him and Alison breaking up. He just never wanted to admit to Derek just exactly why that was.

Derek watched Scott's actions. He could easily see that he knew more than he was letting off, but Derek could also tell his was shy about the topic. He was going to have to approach this from a safe angle.

"Scott you know you can tell me anything right." Derek said to the younger wolf. Scott nodded his head in response and Derek sighed. "So why don't you?"

Scott looked up from the ground, "There are certain things that shouldn't be said."

"What do you mean by that?" Derek asked.

Scott sighed, "You're going to hate me if I ever told you."

"I'll never hate you," Derek said back to him seriously. "You're a part of my pack."

"Never said yes to that," Scott answered back.

"You're on pack land rather you like it or not you are a part of this pack, and for someone who's not in the pack you sure are involved a lot."

Scott looked back down at the ground. It was true; Scott was involved with many of the pack activities and close to everyone in the pack. Years of being in the town with these pack members had changed him. They became friends to him, no not friends. They were his family.

After his mother found out about him she avoided him. It hurt him so much, and Stiles didn't understand him the way he wished. Stiles was there, but he was cautious from the pain he went through because of his friend. This made him distant and created a strain in their friendship.

Then the Alpha pack came, and a fight ensued between the two packs. Scott had a choice. The alpha pack wanted him to join them, but Scott couldn't do that to Derek. Derek saved him on so many different occasions that he felt that by joining the pack he would betray the person that helped trained him.

"Are you willing to tell me now?" Derek asked again.

Scott took a breath, "Alison broke up with me because she thought…" Scott paused for a moment to put the words right in his head, "She thought I was secretly and this is what she said to me, 'head over heels' for you and that everyone could see it."

There was a pause a long pause between the two of them. Scott fidgeted in his seat. He already knew what Derek would say after this. He would tell him that he was disgusting that he didn't want anything to do with him. Scott knew deep down that what Alison said was true. He had some kind of feelings towards his alpha, but Scott didn't really know how to deal with it.

"Is that how you feel?" Derek asked seriously.

"I..." Scott was confused; should he admit how he feels?

"Tell me Scott." Derek's eyes went red. He pushed his alpha domineer onto Scott to make him speak.

"Yes." Scott said as he could feel the pressure from his alpha. Scott whimpered afterwards knowing what was going to happen to him. Derek would shun him and do the same thing he mom did out of fear.

What happened next, Scott was not expecting. Derek came over to Scott. Scott was shaking out of fear, and lowed his head in submission. Derek reached over and put his hand underneath his chin. He pulled the boys head upwards to look into his eyes. Scott closed his eyes in fear and refused to meet the other man's eyes. "Look at me Scott."

"No." He said slightly shaking his head.

"Why won't you look at me Scott?" Derek demanded from the younger male.

"I'm afraid." Scott said back.

"What are you afraid of?" Derek asked the younger wolf.

"Your rejection," Scott said back truthfully. Derek froze for a moment; he was scared of something as small as that. He looked at the kid and sighed. Scott had a tough life, his father left at a young age, his mother basically ignored him half the time because she doesn't know how to handle what happened to her son, his best friend is scared of him and what being friends with him does to his own family, and his first girlfriend just happens to be the one girl in town that is trained to kill werewolves.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment. The kid has been through a lot, but he knew that he could never turn his back on this boy. Scott saved him from himself on many different occasions. Without this boy in his life, he doesn't know what he would have done. "You will never know my response unless you look at me."

"I'm ok with that that." What? Derek couldn't believe this kid.

"Why?"

"Cause I know…" Scott said back with a sigh. "I know you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you." Derek growled at the kid. How dare he put words into his mouth that were false.

"Scott, stop and open your eyes right now." Derek demanded. Again his eyes went red and Scott opened his eyes the way his alpha demanded. He looked and saw Derek's eyes that were right in front of his own. Scott tried to pull back, but Derek's other hand was instantly on the back of his neck holding him close.

"Scott you can't hide from this." Derek added while Scott turned his attention away from Derek and looked in another direction of the room. "Alright Scott I'm not going to force you to face your feelings, but I want you to know. All you have to do it let down your guard and allow me in. I know you've been hurt, your dad, your mom, Alison, and even Stiles has turned their backs on you. I never will."

Scott could feel the tears start to fall down his face at his word. "Do you promise?" He asked still afraid to look over at Derek. A part of him was still scared.

"Yes," Scott turned his attention back to Derek and their eyes met. Scott's belly flipped in excitement, a bit of fear. This is everything he ever dreamed of and so much more. "Scott I don't know how to tell you how I feel, but I do feel something when I'm with you."

There was a moment of silence, as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. Scott desperately looked for any falseness, but was glad to see none. Derek leaned in for a kiss. Scott kept his eyes on Derek's and they kissed.

All the feelings they kept locked deep down inside surfaced in that instant. Scott was overwhelmed with all the sensations and gave himself to the feeling that Derek gave him. Never had he felt this connection. Something clicked inside him, as though this is what he's been missing all along, Derek.

The moment of passion engulfed Derek. He knew there was pint up sexual tension between the two, but this was amazing.

Derek's hands moved first. He moved the hand on his neck down his back to pull him closer, and the other hand moved to his side to squeeze him tightly. Scott's hands which were by his sides moved, one to Derek's hair to rub his fingers through it, and the other to his arm that pulled him closer to Derek's body. His hand gripped him tightly as his inner wolf fought to come out.

Derek pulled away from the kiss went to his ear and lightly lick and nip at it. Scott felt a tingly sensation go through his body making him moan in excitement. "Oh god," Scott moaned out as he shut his eyes a tried to yield the beast inside him to stay.

Derek chuckled as he put his lips next to Scott's ear, "Don't be afraid to let your wolf out with me." Derek licked his ear again, which caused another moan to come out of the younger male. "I can handle it."

Scott felt his dick harden at that very sentence. "I sure hope you can, because I can't keep him back any longer."

Derek didn't answer and instead moved his sexual assault down to Scott's next. A few licks and nips was all it took for Scott to start transforming into his in-between wolf and human state. Scott's eyes turned clear blue, the sign that he was indeed a part of Derek's pack.

Derek looked up and saw his eyes and nodded in approval. Derek transformed as well and the two of them went at it. Derek's wolf was extremely dominate in all things, and his wolf wanted Scott underneath him pronto.

The human part of Derek knew that Scott needed to be pampered and loved before their first time. Derek wanted this to be something that Scott looked back on a smiled.

With that in mind Derek started the decent of Scott's body. He pushed the boy away to rip off his shirt, and also throw his own off. Scott moaned as the air hit his skin. It turned him on just that much more.

Derek grabbed Scott and moved the two of them over to a couch that sat in the middle of the room. Oh Scott wanted Derek to fuck him already. Derek gently laid Scott down before getting on top of him straddling his legs.

Scott moaned as he felt Derek through his pants. Scott moved his hips upwards and made the alpha groan. "Hold on just a little bit longer." Derek said as he dipped his head down and captured Scott's nipple in his mouth.

"Shit." Scott's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his moaned out in surprise. He didn't expect the wolf to do that to him. He remembered doing that to Alison but dam it was different being on that opposite end of that.

Derek watched Scott's face and mentally grinned. His inner wolf was happy that Scott enjoyed what he was doing to the other. Derek then moved to the other and loved the reaction he got again. Derek reached over and played with the other one as well.

Scott was a moaning mess underneath Derek's lips and fingers. Scott was on sensory over drive. "Please Derek." Scott moaned out in pleasure. "More." His arms went around Derek and scratched his back.

Derek groaned and flexed his shoulders and back at the feeling. Derek moved off Scott and pulled him over to the edge of the couch. Derek sat down on the floor in between his legs. "Derek?" Scott asked his mind still fuzzy from the pleasure from earlier.

Derek ignored the younger male and unbuttoned the boy's pants and slipped his hand down his pants to touch the most intimate part of Scott.

Scott jumped at the feeling and moaned loudly. "Do you like that?" He whispered huskily.

"Yea." Scott moaned back while thrusting his hips forward wanting more friction.

Derek removed his hand from the boy's pants; Scott whined at the abandonment of his alpha's touch. Derek chuckled at the boy's reaction and moved his hands towards the boy's hips. He slid Scott's pants and boxers off in one motion.

Scott hissed as he felt the cold air touch on his dick. Derek looked at the boy in front of him and felt his own dick twitch in anticipation. Scott looked beautiful sitting on the edge of the couch all sweaty with his hair a mess. The boy panted from their earlier action and his eyes were half closed in bliss. Derek growled before reaching his hand out to play with him again. "OH FUCK!" Scott moaned out not expecting him to do that.

Derek's lips were suddenly right at his mouth with a passionate kiss. Their teeth scraped each other's as their tongues collided. Scott was dominated by the other wolf and he loved it. His mind was a haze and all he could focus on was the actions the other man did.

Derek broke away from the kiss and moved his lips down his body. Scott moaned as Derek's tongue dipped into his belly button and circled inside it for a moment. Derek's eyes were again watching Scott's reaction as his face scrunched up in pleasure. He went lower to where his hand was and removed it for a moment.

Scott whimpered out at the loss, but was soon surprised by a wet tongue that licked him in the most personal way. "AHHHH!" he voiced. Derek licked him again and got the same reaction. "Stop teasing." Scott moaned out in-between his loud panting.

"I love seeing your reaction." Derek said. "Look at me." Scott opened his eyes and looked down to see Derek's mouth at his hard dick. "I want you to watch me."

Scott nodded his head and watched as Derek's mouth engulfed his dick. "OH shit." Scott moaned out as he tried to keep his eyes opened. His dick went in and out of the man's mouth in a tantalizing way. Scott looked up and saw Derek's eyes on his own. Scott blushed knowing that Derek watched him the whole time. Scott couldn't look away from the red eyes that demanded his full attention.

It didn't take long for Scott to feel himself start to reach his climax. "Derek!" He moaned as he got closer to his release.

Derek moved away from his dick for a moment. "Let it go." He said right before impaling his mouth back onto the boy's dick.

"Derek, Derek, Derek," his name came out in a chant as he got closer and closer to his release. Derek sped up his actions and quickly moved his finger into the boy's ass. "AHHHHHHHH!" the pain and pleasure at the same time was too much for the wolf. He came into the man's mouth. Derek sucked all the boy's come down the back of his throat.

Scott felt drained as he watched Derek pull his mouth away from his dick. Derek removed his finger from the boy's hole and leaned forward to give the boy another kiss. This time Scott could taste himself all over the man's mouth.

Derek pulled away and Scott smiled as he felt complete. "That was amazing." He truthfully said to the man. "I've never felt something that intense."

"I'm glad." Derek answered back with a smile. "I don't want you to ever do that with someone else."

Scott leaned his head to the side, "So… you want me?"

"Is it that hard to figure out?" Derek laughed. "I want you now and forever."

Scott grinned and nodded his head. "I would love that."

"I'm glad." The two of them cuddled up on the couch and felt comfort in the silence that followed.

The silence didn't last long, and the door was opened and the pack ran in with smiles on their faces. Scott yelped and tried to hide himself by flipping over and clinging to the man. Derek wrapped his arms to hide the man's butt from their view. "Is there a reason why you came in here?"

"You finally got together?" Erica asked with an all knowing grin on her face.

"If you must know," Derek looked at Scott and smiled, "yes we did, and I never want to let him go."

"Bout time," Jackson sighed as he walked out of the room not wanting to see anymore of Scott's nakedness.

Isaac turned to Boyd, "Twenty bucks please."

"I hate when I lose." Boyd frowned as he dug into his back pocket for his wallet.

"What do you mean twenty bucks?" Scott said as he lifted his head and looked over at Boyd and Isaac.

"I bet him twenty bucks that you would have sex." Isaac said as Boyd put the twenty into his hands.

"Well jokes on you, we didn't." Scott said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Dam," Isaac said and Boyd snatched the money right back out of his hands.

"Hell yea, I want that twenty now." Boyd laughed as he watched Isaac's reaction to what happened.

They eventually left and the two of them were alone again. "Did you mean that?" Scott asked Derek as he referred to what he told the rest of the pack.

"With all my heart," Derek answered truthfully. "New dare."

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"I dare you to love."

*End*

An: hope you enjoyed. No actual sex but hell a blow job is still smexyness. : )

I might turn this into a two shot idk yet but I hope you all enjoyed this I had fun letting my inner fan-girl out to accomplish this task. Sorry about any major grammatical problems but this is just a fun write for me so I'm taking this one as seriously as my other stories when I recheck my writing.

*~ashley~*


End file.
